The light emitting diode (“LED” for short) has been applied in various fields due to its long service life and low energy consumption etc., and especially with the increasingly significant improvement of illumination performance index, the light emitting diode is applied more and more extensively in such areas as optical display device, traffic signs, data storage device, communication device and lighting device.
Presently, the large-sized light emitting diodes have been applied more and more extensively, and with the increase of area, the size of electrode is also increasing, resulting in the more severe light shielding or light absorption by the electrode and the decreased light transmission, and finally decreased light emitting efficiency. An effective solution to the problem is that: an electric insulating layer is added under the electrode, forming a high reflection omnibearing reflecting mirror structure so as to reduce the light shielding or light absorption by the electrode. Yet the flat upper and lower surfaces of the electrode are easy to cause the detachment of welded metal ball or electrode during wire bonding for encapsulation